Firebent
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: It is Mako who strays behind when Amon is defeated. Left with Korra in the Avatar State, he must coax her out of it before it destroys them both and he loses her. Makorra


"Get away from her!"

His voice shouted as he tried his damnest to ward off the Equalists that were swarming around them. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was hard to when Korra's airbending was out of control. He'd been trying to get through to her for the last minute, but she couldn't hear him.

He was afraid he had lost her.

They were relentless. With a broken arm and a scrapped up leg, he wasn't much use to protecting Korra. As if she ever needed him to protect her. The thought made him smile for a quick second before he felt the sharp pain of electricity flowing through his veins.

He toppled over and panted, feeling the sweat on his brow roll down his cheek. His body was aching and he was near fainting when he saw the five of them circle Korra and aim their weapons at her.

Even if she was the Avatar, she was still Korra.

"Get away from her!" He shouted once more before he let out a torrid stream of fire, making them jump away. They didn't back down until the warehouse began to shake.

They had no fight left here. Amon was dead, that was more than sure.

He heard the harsh noise of propellers above them and the coils of metal descending. For a moment, he thought it was Chief Bei Fong, but realized she was killed by Amon at Air Temple Island.

His body relaxed when the Equalists grabbed onto the rods and ascended into the airship. That would be another fight for another day. The police would follow through. The only thing mattering to him now was the girl that was floating above him.

He knew she thought he was dead. Amon had taken him down right in front of her. It was at the same moment that he fearfully thought that he was going to get his firebending away.

And then he had struck him down with a foul blow.

"Korra-" He coughed, covering his face as he tried to reach and get her. She was a few feet above him and watched as the four elements swarmed around her in a decadence of destruction.

His leg was losing a lot of blood and his sight blurred. He swallowed hard and jumped up to grab onto her foot. He bit back a cry of pain as his injured foot made impact with the ground once more.

His hand tugged her down until she was only a mere inches taller than him.

He looked at her glowing eyes and swallowed hard. He'd only seen her twice like this. The first, she'd nearly destroyed Air Temple Island. The second, she'd nearly destroyed herself.

He never wanted to see her look like this again.

"Korra," he whispered desperately, sliding his hand up her arm, passing by the torn armband she had always worn. He fingered it briefly before bringing his palm to her cheek. "Korra." His forehead pressed against hers. "I know you're in there.

"It's Mako. Snap out of it. I'm-" Mako had been denying his feelings for her for the longest time. "-I can't do this without you." He'd never said anything like this to anyone but Bolin. But that was different.

Korra was different.

"I'm not going to let you go, Korra. You hear me? I know you're in there. Come back. Don't let this get to you." Mako looked at her for a moment and pressed his thumb across her cheek, coming away with her tears.

Korra never cried.

"Korra…" He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. This had been the second time they had kissed. He vividly recalled the first time. Caught off guard and inexperienced, nothing could come of it because of Asami and Bolin.

Now…That all seemed irrelevant.

"You come back right now, Korra."

He pulled away ever so slightly and watched as the glow of her eyes began to dim.

Her body gave way to him and he caught her before the two toppled over. "Korra-" He shook her roughly, trying to get her conscious. "Hey. Come on. You better be joking."

He watched painstakingly as she opened her eyes - those blue eyes that made him calm and feel like everything was right again.

"Did you just drop me, Mr. Hat Trick?"

Out of everything she could say, that's what it was?

"You're an idiot," he exasperated, pressing his nose into her hair. She smelled like rain and rock and metal. "I thought I almost lost you."

"As if," she said weakly, looking up at him. "You look horrible."

"Could say the same about you, Avatar." His mouth trailed down the side of her face before pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss. He felt her hand on his collar, pulling him closer. "Come on, let's get out of here," he whispered as they broke apart.

As they limped out of the door to see Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin running toward them, Korra glanced over at Mako. "I thought I lost you, too."

"As if," he said with a faint smile.


End file.
